The Morning After
by themurderedbird
Summary: Second installment after Fine. Have to read Fine before reading this.


**Title: The Morning After**

 **Author: themurderedbird**

 **Disclaimer: They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC, unfortunately.**

 **Rating: MA**

 **A/N: This is the second part of Fine...you have to read it to understand this story. This may just turn out to be a series of stories.**

 **Summary: I don't really want to give up too much, but, takes place right after "Wrath."**

I woke up to the sun casting shadows across my bed and floor telling me it was well into the afternoon. The pain that threatened to split my head in two when I opened my eyes and saw said light and shadows told me I had way too much to drink the night before and I had not in fact dreamt the event of that night. I laid there, wrapped up in the sheets, trying not to move my head because when I did I thought I was going to throw up, trying to remember what happened.

Whiskey. A whole lot of whiskey had happened. That much was obvious. "Damn it," I croaked out. My throat felt raw. Yelling. I had yelled, a lot. And my eyes felt puffy. So crying had also puffy. Speaking of eyes. Ice blue eyes.

Alex.

I shot straight up. And instantly regretted my decision. And instantly stumbled to the bathroom, hoping I would make it before I threw up all over my bedroom. "Fuck," I mumbled was I tried to splash my face with cold water and stared at myself in the mirror.

I could feel a tightness in my back. Scratches. You had tore the hell out of my back. I smiled to myself. So, that really did happen then. Good. I stared down at my naked body, willing any other memories to come back to my foggy brain. The only other mark on me was a small bruise in the center of my chest. I couldn't remember what that was from, but it was fresh.

I thought maybe a shower could do me some good, clear my mind. I ran the water as hot as I could stand it and let it run over my body. The scratches on my back stung as the water hit them, the pain a welcome reminder of last night. I deserved the physical pain after the hateful words I spewed at you last night. I placed my forehead against the wall, wishing I could take the words back, knowing I couldn't.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I thought maybe I had fallen asleep standing up. I didn't hear you come in the bathroom and I didn't hear you get in the shower with me. I did, however feel your hands on my shoulders. And you felt me tense up, but luckily my reaction time was slowed due to my hungover state, that you caught me before I could turn around and grab you. "Liv, it's me," you whispered in my ear, as you ran your hands down my sides and over my hips.

I instantly relaxed into your touch. "You're still here?" I questioned, unbelieving. I really expected you to be gone. I figured you would have left the second I had passed out. I thought we'd sweep this under the rug and pretend it never happened.

"I'm still here." You ran your hands across my stomach and up under my breasts. Taking them both in your hands and pulling me against you. You wrapped your left arm around my stomach and held me against you. You ran your right hand up my neck and grabbed my chin, pulling my head back against your shoulder and kissed the inside of my neck. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I moaned. You kissed my neck and my ear and even if I had wanted to I couldn't stop the way my responded to you. I could feel a flush rise in my whole body and goose bumps form over my arms. Your hand moved from my neck and pinched my nipple. My hips involuntarily thirsted forward. Suddenly, both your hands were in my hips pulling me back against you and you were moving me away from the water and up against the shower wall.

You pressed my body against the wall and your body against mine. I could feel your hardened nipples on my back. I tried to reach back and grab your hip but you pulled my arms above my head. "Leave your hands there," you demanded in my ear. It was the same stern voice you use in the court room and it turned me on even more. I couldn't tell you how much that tone turned me on on a daily basis. There was always something about the way you commanded in the court room that did it for me and that didn't change now.

You slid your arms down my back, letting your fingertips trace the scratches you left last night, and grabbed my hips, pulling them back toward you, arching my back into your body. You stepped into me, pressing the front of your body against my back, snaking a leg between mine, moving it to spread my legs apart. Your legs were just long enough that you were able to press your thigh against my center, causing me to gasp out out in pleasure and press down against you. You moved a hand from my hip and slid it across my stomach and up, grabbing my breast and squeezing as hard as you could. I moaned, which made you in turn take my hard nipple between your fingers and twist. I ground down against your thigh. The fingers of the hand still on my hip dug into the soft flesh as you pulled me harder to you.

"I'm going to fuck you, Olivia," you whispered in my ear. "And this time, you don't get a say in it. You don't get any control over it. Do you understand?" I tried to say yes, but I couldn't seem to form the words. The hand that was working my nipple moved to my neck and quickly pulled my head back so I was looking in your eyes. Your deep icy blue eyes. God, I may die right here in the shower. "Do you understand, Detective?" Who knew you would be so demanding in the bedroom?

My mouth seemed to have lost the ability to function, so I nodded my response, which was apparently acceptable to you, because you let go of my neck and in one quick movement slide one hand around my waist and pulled me against you and your right hand was between my legs and your long, slender, strong fingers were between my legs and they were easily sliding into me. And magically I found my voice, barely above a whisper, "Al..."

You worked your fingers in and out of me at a painfully slow pace. I started to slide my arms down the wall of the shower to brace myself and you immediately stopped your movements. "Put then back," you demanded.

I started to argue. "I need..."

"Put them back or I stop." I instantly stopped any argument that was on my tongue. Any other time I would have been willing to fight with you. It was my favorite pastime. But now, now I needed you to finish what you had started. I slid my arms back up the wall and you started your movements inside me again. You started slowly but quickly picked up the pace. My breathing quickened and my knees felt like they might buckle under my own weight. You knew I was close. You tightened your grip around my hips and braces my knees with your thighs. You slid your fingers into me faster and harder and you planted your lips on my neck right behind my ear. I could hear your breathing had quickened also. I kept my hands above my head but I had braces myself against the wall and pressed my body back against you as I felt my muscles tensing up.

As I did, you slid you fingers farther into me and curled them pulling out a low moan from deep in my throat and it pushed me right over the edge. "Oh my god..." And had you not been holding me up, I would have fallen to the bottom of the shower. You held me through my orgasm, and when I recovered, you kissed the back of my neck and my shoulders, your hands held loosely on my hips, your body still pressed against mine. Your lips traveled down my back over the scratches you left there.

"Do these hurt?" You asked as you continued kissing them.

"Mmm, they feel good, as fucked up as that sounds." I could feel you smile on my back.

"Good," you whispered in my ear. "Liv, I'm going to leave. But what happened last night," you took my earlobe in between your teeth and made my breath catch. "I'd like that to happen again. Minus the throwing things at me."

"Alex...I'm sorry I..." You wrapped your hand around my neck and whispered in my ear, not letting me finish my apology.

"Shhh. I want this to happen again Olivia. I think you do too, but if you don't, then let me know. But, if this is something we can continue, then we can keep it casual. Yes?" You turned my head so I was facing you, your steely blue eyes burning into mine. I smiled at you, and I leaned closer and placed my lips against yours.

"If you think your going to tell me what to do every time, you have another thing coming, Counselor." I responded when I pulled away from kissing you.

You smiled at me and slowly pulled away from me. You released your hold on me and I instantly missed your hands and body on me. "We'll see about that, Olivia." The last thing I saw was a wicked grin on your face as you smacked me across the ass and you quickly excited the shower.

You'll pay for that, I thought.


End file.
